Mejor que las nubes
by Tamara04
Summary: Shikamaru es asignado para ser el guía de Temari, pero el tiene pensamientos muy problemáticos sobre la chica.


¡Hola! Este fic es un Shikatema y es narrado por Shikamaru por favor comenten y dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para mejorar. Bueno los dejo leer.

**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Esto es problemático.**

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme en una chica tan problemática? Solo con pensar en ella me duele la cabeza y me pongo de mal humor. Pero yo podía lidiar con eso el verdadero problema era que me hubieran elegido a mí, específicamente a mí, para ser guía de ella, ella sola sin sus hermanos.

¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme? Llevábamos casi tres años sin vernos, sin saber nada del otro y ahora tengo que pasar todo el día con ella. Mejor dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, es demasiado problemático… ¿Pero como no pensar en ella cuando estoy en las puertas de la aldea esperándola? Y a decir verdad parece que se está retrasando…

Media hora después de lo acordado pude ver a la problemática acercarse, parecía bastante cansada y además se veía tan linda… ¡Shikamaru enfócate!

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o dirás algo bebe llorón?- ¿en qué momento se acerco tanto? Vaya de cerca se ve más linda…

- Mm hola problemática, te retrasaste bastante- dije con mi tono de aburrimiento habitual, le diría lo fastidioso que fue esperarla pero discutir desde que llega sería problemático.

-Si, pero no creas que fue por holgazanear como tú, me quede atrapada en una tormenta de arena.- vaya parece que igual se enfado, se nota en su cara, a decir verdad casi parece estar nerviosa.

-Mm está bien, vamos a la oficina de la hokage debe estar esperándonos.- debe estar furiosa, hace media hora deberíamos estar ahí.

- Como digas bebe llorón… Aunque ya no eres tan bebe, has crecido mucho Shikamaru, hasta podría decir que estas guapo.- ¿Esto está sucediendo? Genial ahora sonríe presumida y comienza a caminar… Supongo que mejor la sigo. Pero, ¿ella dijo eso en serio? Quién sabe, seguramente lo dijo para confundirme y ella conseguir el control de la situación, típico de ella.

Camine tras Temari en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina de la hokage, la cual, como yo imaginaba, estaba furiosa. Pero una vez la problemática le explico su retraso se calmo y nos dio unos documentos de los exámenes chunin que debíamos llenar esa tarde y llevárselos al día siguiente. Una vez que salimos de la oficina ella volvió a verme con expresión pensativa.

-Vago, ¿A dónde iremos a llenar los documentos? Diría que fuéramos a mi hotel pero debo ordenar las cosas antes…- esta podría ser mi oportunidad, quizá se estamos a solas podre descubrir que siente ella por mí.

- Bueno podemos ir a mi casa pero mi madre está allí y no creo que podamos trabajar con calma, si quieres podemos ir a un claro qué queda por aquí.

- Mm está bien, andando.- parece que dudo, aunque es normal ¿a quién se le ocurre ir al bosque a llenar documentos?

La guie en silencio, realmente no se me ocurría que decir, y ella no trataba de entablar conversación. Cuando llegamos ella se sentó bajo un árbol, se veía tan linda bajo la sombra con esa sonrisa presumida que tiene siempre viendo el cielo.

-¿Vago piensas venir o te quedaras mirándome todo el día? – parece que no la estaba mirando tan discretamente como pensaba.

- Lo siento problemática- me senté a su lado y comenzamos a llenar los documentos en silencio, terminamos rápidamente aunque era un trabajo bastante aburrido.

Cuando terminamos ella bostezo y se acostó en la hierba con los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar quedarme observándola, por más que me costara admitirlo yo no solo me sentía atraído por ella, la amaba, desde hace tiempo. Tenía que decírselo…

-Problemática…

- ¿Qué sucede vago?-respondió sin abrir los ojos. Genial sería mejor que vea lo que voy a hacer.

- Te amo problemática. – y me incline para unir nuestros labios, solo fue un pequeño roce, muy pequeño. Y cuando me separe pude ver por primera, y probablemente última vez a Temari sin palabras.

- Vago… yo… También te amo vago. – Y yo que creía que su sonrisita presumida era hermosa, verla sonreír sinceramente, fue maravilloso. – ¿Vas a seguir viéndome todo el día vago?- parece que de una forma u otra siempre será igual de problemática.

- Si me dejas hacerlo, si.

Creo que mi actividad favorita ya no es mirar las nubes, prefiero mirarla a ella.


End file.
